<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Fate Is In His Hands by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150386">Her Fate Is In His Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackmail, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia gets caught giving her powers to Ichigo and promises a soul reaper her body in order to keep him from reporting her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After trying to give half of her powers to Ichigo and ending up losing them all to him, Rukia couldn’t believe that someone could end up so strong after just a quick transfer of energy. It was almost like Ichigo was someone that was going to be strong enough to take on the biggest names in the Soul Society. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a man chuckling behind her. When she turned her head to see who it was, her jaw dropped. It was another soul reaper, watching Ichigo lay waste to the hollow in front of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know that what you just did is forbidden, don’t you? I wonder just how the Soul Society would react to hear that Rukia Kuchiki did something like this… I guess we won’t know until I report you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia’s heart immediately started to race in her chest as she listened to the soul reaper that just threatened to seal her life away. Even if she had only done what was needed to get rid of the hollow, she didn’t expect to end up being punished for it like this. A gentle blush came to her cheeks as she quickly became desperate to think of a way out of the situation. With the soul reaper in front of her being a man she didn’t know anything about, only one option came to her mind. One that caused the blush on her cheeks to get even worse. “I-If you go and report me… You… you won’t be able to fuck me whenever you want!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*******************************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In a matter of moments after she had made her offer, Rukia found herself pressed against one of the houses down the street from Ichigo’s home. A spot that was out of the way but still easy enough for her to find her way back to the substitute soul reaper. She also found herself face to face with this nameless soul reaper’s impressive member. A cock that was incidentally the first she had ever seen in person. And it caused her heart to flutter in her chest when she got her first whiff of the musk that wafted off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, when his hand grabbed onto the back of her head, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him. She had offered herself to him and she had to make good on it. Otherwise, she would end up imprisoned and possibly even executed for what she did. With that knowledge in the back of her mind, Rukia opened her mouth and took the first few inches of this man’s cock into her mouth. The immediate taste that covered her tongue that easily matched the powerful scent of his musk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it didn’t stop her from bobbing her head up and down the length of his member, taking inch after inch of his shaft into her mouth to get him off. She pressed her tongue directly against the underside of his cock as she took it into her mouth, listening to the way he moaned above her. At least she was able to make him enjoy himself as he used her mouth. Rukia brought one of her hands to his hip, gripping onto his body to keep herself balanced as she steadily and carefully took more and more of it into her mouth, making her way down to his base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I suppose it’s obvious, but if you aren’t able to please me, I will be reporting you. So, you better keep up the good work and get me off every time I call for you. Otherwise… Well, who knows the consequences?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia listened to the surprisingly happy chuckle that left him as he started to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting into her mouth and not giving her a chance to breathe. She didn’t fight against him, though, her body finding some sort of enjoyment out of the feeling of his cock pushing past where she was letting it and reaching into her throat. A quiet and shameful sound rumbled in her throat as he pulled himself back until only the tip remained in her mouth. Before she knew it, he slammed himself back into her mouth and all the way down to the base of his cock, forcing his tip to push into her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Rukia gagged at the sudden penetration that filled her mouth, unsure of just what to do about it. But instead of sitting there and wondering, she simply kept her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, allowing him to fuck her mouth and throat as he pleased while she just sat there and took it. Each and every time his member filled her throat, Rukia felt her pussy quiver and ache between her legs, something about the control over her that he had turned her on far more than it should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she didn’t fight against it. Not when the feeling of him thrusting into her mouth started to feel wonderful, making her body tingle all over as she started to lose the air in her lungs. Luckily for her, it seemed that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm as she was losing more and more of her air. Rukia brought both of her hands to this man’s hips, keeping a firm hold on him to try and keep a firm hold on herself, her sanity, and the fading world around her. But she didn’t pull away from him or try to force herself off from around his cock as it plunged into her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take more than another moment or two before this soul reaper reached the peak of his pleasure, pulling his hips back and groaning as he unloaded inside of her mouth. “Be sure to swallow it all down, Rukia! Don’t spill a drop!~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia’s eyes widened just in time for her to feel his cum flooding her mouth, covering her tongue and filling her cheeks before she started to swallow it down like she was told. Her eyes fluttered shut as she did her best to swallow each and every drop, slightly savoring the salty and bitter taste that lingered on her tongue. At least, before he pushed his hips forward and buried every inch of his shaft into her mouth again, making her taste his member as well as his spunk at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he pulled his hips back, allowing his shaft to pop free of her mouth, Rukia couldn’t stop herself from coughing and almost gagging as more of his seed stayed in her mouth. But instead of letting herself spill a drop, she brought a hand to her mouth and swallowed down the little bit that remained. Rukia made sure to tilt her head up to look at the soul reaper that had just fucked her face, opening her mouth to show that not a single drop of cum lingered in her mouth anymore, that she had done as told and swallowed every drop.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. Good girl. Just keep in mind that if you keep me satisfied, I keep out secret. If you don’t satisfy me, you don’t have a future anymore.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia slowly nodded her head as she watched the man flash step away from her, leaving her on her own to make her way back to Ichigo’s house. While it stung that she had to do something like this just to keep herself safe, at least she was keeping herself from being possibly executed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week had passed since the day Rukia gave Ichigo her abilities and she had given her body to a soul reaper who she didn’t even know the name of. The fact that she had done such a thing had almost left her mind as she was roaming an empty portion of the school to be alone and find some peace. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to do such a thing when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom, the white top she was wearing pulled open before she could even react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, before she went to swing at the man who grabbed her, ready to scream at the top of her lungs, Rukia realized that it was the soul reaper that had fucked her face the last time they were together. She let out a quiet sigh when she realized and nodded her head. “I didn’t think you would sneak out of a classroom and grab me. I at least thought you’d have some dignity… But instead, you just grab me like that? A little warning would’ve been nice, at least.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The soul reaper couldn’t help but laugh at Rukia’s comment, finding it genuinely funny that she would bring up dignity when she gave away her powers to a human. “Now where’s the fun in that, Rukia? If I do things your way, I’d leave you alone for the rest of your life. But that’s not how things are going to be.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia tried to think of some sort of rebuttal to him, to try and give him a reason to be quiet and just take what he wanted to leave. But instead, she fell silent and remained that way until the young man wrapped his arms around her from behind. One of his hands made its way to her breast as the other made its way between her legs. But she didn’t fight him. Not only because of the fact that disappointing him meant throwing her life away, but because as he dipped his hand beneath her skirt, Rukia felt a surge of pleasure rush through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it was because of the fact that his hands were on her modest breasts, squeezing her soft mounds, or she felt a sense of anticipation when he slipped beneath her skirt, she didn’t know. And deep down, in the back of her mind, Rukia knew that she didn’t care. As his fingers danced around her panties, teasing her folds through the fabric, she was far too focused on the fact that he was playing with her to worry about why she found it enjoyable. Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt him suddenly punch one of her nipples in between his index finger and his thumb. Just in time for his hand to slip into her panties and tease her clit as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet, blissful, and almost shame-filled moan spilled from Rukia’s lips as she felt a single finger push into her cunt, causing her to stand on her toes, as if her body was trying to escape the feeling of bliss that ached in her cunt. But she didn’t fight against him as he plunged that finger inside of her, making it reach as deep as it possibly could into her pussy. All while tweaking her nipple and carefully pinching it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot and heavy breaths left Rukia’s lips as she was teased in the middle of an empty and open classroom, leaving her not only feeling blissful that he was touching her but embarrassed about the chance that someone might step in and see. With just how well Ichigo was progressing as a soul reaper in the last week, it crossed her mind that he could possibly find her and this soul reaper if he cared enough to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for both Rukia and this soul reaper, who she didn’t learn the name of, it didn’t seem that Ichigo was going to bother to leave class. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt a second finger be pushed into her cunt, teasing her a little bit more before both of this soul reaper’s hands suddenly pulled away from her body. “H-Huh? What are you-” Before she could finish her thought, Rukia was pushed onto the ground and on her knees, keeping herself eye-level with his cock and realizing just what he wanted from her. “You couldn’t have finished with me before you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instead of letting her finish, the soul reaper just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the crease of his cock in his clothing and looking Rukia in the eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you want, remember? This is about me and my pleasure. And if I want you to suck my cock, you’ll get on your knees and suck my cock.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A heavy and almost disappointed sigh left Rukia’s lips as she reached her hands up and grabbed onto the soul reaper’s pants, hesitating for only a moment before hooking her fingers into the hem of them. “If you say so…” She carefully pulled down his pants, watching as he let go of them in order to allow her to pull them further. However, when she pulled them far enough, Rukia felt this soul reaper’s cock suddenly and roughly smack her in the cheek. Something that left her stunned and almost frozen as his dick rested against the cheek it smacked, the spot of the impact a light shade of red.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oops. I suppose I shoulda told you to be careful. Whatever.” The soul reaper reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of his hard cock, smacking Rukia with it once again, this time on the other cheek to turn her face a bit red. “Don’t sit there like you’ve never seen a dick before. Start sucking.” He smirked as lifted his cock off of her cheek and smacked it right down against her soft lips, watching as they curled into a very slight but obvious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to tell this soul reaper that he could go fuck himself, Rukia didn’t hesitate to do as she was told. She quickly opened her mouth and quickly wrapped her lips around the first few inches of his shaft, looking up at him as she did so. She also started to bob her head up and down the length of his member as she kept her eyes locked on him, taking things slow and taking inch after inch as he started to thread his fingers into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rukia didn’t know what it was about this man that made her keep doing the things he wanted, despite knowing that her life was in his hands if she didn’t give him what he wanted. But there was something else about him, something charming that made her start to enjoy the taste of his cock on her tongue. She didn’t know what it was, but as he grabbed a firm hold of the back of her head, Rukia gave up on trying to figure out just what that thing was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she allowed him to pull her up and down the length of his cock, forcing her to take each and every inch into her mouth and her throat. Rukia knew that she was lucky they were in an empty classroom, having a feeling that this soul reaper wasn’t against fucking her in the middle of one of the occupied classrooms since no one other than Ichigo would be able to see them if things were done right. Her heart started to flutter in her chest when that thought started to sink into her mind. Being fucked in the middle of class while her gigai was left to do her studies, while no one would be able to see or hear her enjoying the feeling of a near stranger’s cock hammering inside of her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the feeling of this man’s hand grabbing firmly onto the back of her head brought Rukia back to reality and allowed her to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. She pressed her tongue firmly against the underside of his shaft as she started to move at her own pace once again, breaking free of his grip and moving faster than he had guided her to do. Rukia easily coiled her tongue around a portion of this soul reaper’s shaft, relishing in the delightful groan that left him as pleasure rushed through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soul reaper, on the other hand, couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Rukia try and take control of the situation. The first time she had sucked his cock, she was reluctant and slow, acting like she didn’t want to do it. This time, she seemed to be more eager and more willing to give him what he wanted while she was allowed to move at her own pace. “All from a little bit of fingering and teasing… I might have to tease you from now on when I plan to grab you and use you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rukia stopped for a moment as she heard the man laugh above her, making her look up to see just what he found so funny. However, her eyes immediately closed when she felt his fingers threading through her hair once again, almost as if his touch alone told her that nothing was going on and she could continue what she was doing. Her lips curled into a smile as she made her way to the base of his cock, her nose pressing against his pelvis in the same moment. A sense of pride rushed through Rukia as she stayed there for a moment, swallowing around the thick shaft and allowing this man to enjoy the feeling of her throat wrapped around his wonderful cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Rukia didn’t have to stay like that for long and risk her ability to breathe. The soul reaper quickly pulled his hips back, popping his member out of her mouth and slapping it down on her lips a moment later. Just before she watched him start to stroke his cock in her face, his hand almost smacking against her chin with each stroke. But she didn’t stop him. Instead, Rukia placed an affectionate and almost thankful kiss against the tip of his shaft as he seemed like he was about to cum. “Go ahead and cum… I know you don’t need me to tell you to do it, but-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before she could finish her thought, Rukia was cut off by the sound of this soul reaper groaning in pleasure. And in the same moment, she felt a thick glob of his cum spread along her lips. Before rope after rope of his seed spread across her face, painting her features in spunk and causing her to shudder in place. Rukia’s lips stayed in a faint but obvious smile as she felt his hot cum start to settle against her skin. She wanted to ask him why on her face and not in her throat where it couldn’t be seen. But instead of being able to open her mouth, Rukia found herself quickly hoisted up to her feet and turned around toward the desk in the middle of the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she quickly found out why she was pushed the way she was, her skirt flipping up over her rear end to expose her dripping cunt through her soaked panties. Rukia tried to find the words to defend herself and why her pussy was so wet. But she was unable to think properly when she felt this soul reaper’s hands on her plump rear end. One hand stayed on her ass cheek while the other toyed with her panties for a moment, eventually ripping them off of her skin and leaving them in the middle of the floor. “H-Hey! Do you know how hard it was to find those?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that matter to me? I’m just going to fuck your pussy. I don’t care how hard it is for you to get clothes. If you can’t find any, just start walking around naked for all I care.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately, Rukia couldn’t think of anything to say as a rebuttal to him. He was right. What reason did he have to care about just how hard it was for her to find and buy clothes without taking too much time away from Ichigo and his sisters? He had absolutely zero reason to care, and it showed when he started to push his hips forward and his hard cock started to fill her pussy. Right away, Rukia brought a hand to her mouth to try and cover the moan that threatened to spill from her lips as a result of the pleasure that rushed through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of each and every inch of his cock slowly and steadily pushing into her cunt, stretching her inner walls with each inch, was beyond anything she had ever felt before. She didn’t know if he was just the biggest thing to ever be inside of her pussy or if the feeling of a dick far exceeded the feeling that her fingers were able to bring her. Rukia couldn’t exactly bring herself to care, though, as pleasure and bliss started to flood her mind. Especially once his hips met her plump rear end and she realized that every inch of his shaft was inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rukia immediately moved her hand from her mouth to grab onto the side of the desk that she was being fucked against, gasping and almost screaming in bliss once the soul reaper actually started to fuck her. The feeling of shaft rubbing against her inner walls, throbbing inside of her, and reaching parts of her cunt that had never been touched in the past all caused Rukia to feel like she was in heaven for a few seconds despite the fact that she was being blackmailed into doing something like this. Her breath hitched in her throat as he suddenly thrust back inside of her, stuffing her pussy full before leaving her feeling empty when he pulled his hips back once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, she couldn’t believe that she was allowing herself to be fucked in the middle of an empty classroom. But as far as her body was concerned, as nothing but pleasure rushed through her, Rukia couldn’t bring herself to care if it was an empty classroom or one where she could be seen. Hot and heavy moans spilled from her lips with each and every thrust that filled her pussy, her body quivering as her inner walls convulsed around the impressive shaft that plunged inside of her time and time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly brought her head down to the desk and placed her forehead against it, hoping that it would bring her some sort of clarity and center so that she could focus. However, Rukia found herself moaning even louder when she placed her head on the desk, the soul reaper thrusting into her at an even faster pace than he was a moment ago. And she was enjoying every second of it as his cock hammered away at the entrance to her womb. Sharp and blissful breaths escaped her when he suddenly reached both of his hands forward and grabbed onto her wrists, pulling them back until she could grab her own rear end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could relish too much in the dominant nature of his thrusts and the way he held her body, Rukia felt the peak of her pleasure quickly approaching. Quick enough that she couldn’t even beg the soul reaper to cum inside of her before she reached her peak. Her jaw dropped as he slammed into her one rough and final time, in the same moment that she reached the peak of her pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a moment later, Rukia found out just why he slammed into her so hard. He had reached his peak as well and wasn’t going to say anything as he came inside of her. She didn’t know if he wanted to try and get her pregnant or if he just wanted to dump his seed deep into her pussy as a way to try and lay claim over her. But she didn’t fight against it as the grip on her wrists grew even tighter, causing her to feel a slight bit of pain as the two of them finally came together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soul reaper smirked as he held tightly onto Rukia’s wrists, keeping her in place as he dumped rope after rope of his thick and potent seed inside of her, flooding her womb and painting her inner walls a thick shade of white. Of course, he felt her inner walls clamping and convulsing around his shaft as she came with him, making his smirk turn into a wide smile as he now had something he could hold over Rukia’s head while he continued to blackmail her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he let go of her wrists, Rukia immediately grabbed a firm hold of the desk once again, keeping herself propped up as she felt her blackmailer’s hard cock slowly pull out of her. The feeling of bliss that rushed through her as she was just creampied was something that she couldn’t currently find the words to describe, her mind clouded with ecstasy and pleasure. And she couldn’t bring herself to even turn around and look at the soul reaper before he smacked her rear end, causing a desperate and needy moan to stumble from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rukia did turn around when she heard him flash step away from her, leaving her alone in this empty classroom after having just fucked her and cum inside of her. But she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at him for leaving her like this as she slowly slid down the side of the desk and looked at the slightly cracked door at the entrance of the classroom. Some part of her knew she should go back to Ichigo, but the rest of her wanted to stay where she was and savor how she was currently feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A few weeks had gone by since Rukia had first been fucked by the soul reaper, who she still didn’t know the name of. But his name didn’t matter to her nearly as much as his dick did after she was fucked day after day after day whenever and wherever he wanted. And today was no different. Once again, Rukia was in an empty classroom with this man fucking her from behind. However, today was the first day where he had fucked her ass, and he was already three loads deep as he continued to hammer into her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, at this point in their relationship, Rukia didn’t even bother to get angry at him as he fucked her through class after class, knowing that it wouldn’t change anything about what was happening between them. She was just happy to enjoy the feeling of his cock hammering into her asshole without remorse, hot and heavy moans spilling from her lips with each thrust that filled her. Her inner walls convulsed and clamped down around nothing as she felt him throbbing against her anal walls, making her wish that he had decided to fuck her ass much sooner than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the desire for him to fuck her ass sooner than this left Rukia’s mind as she felt him suddenly slam his dick as deep into her ass as he could manage. A hot, blissful, and shameless moan erupted from Rukia’s lips as she came ahead of the soul reaper, able to cum simply from him thrusting into her now. Though, she did relish in and blissfully accept the near torrent of seed that pumped into her asshole when he unloaded inside of her once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of this soul reaper’s shaft throbbing against her anal walls caused Rukia to squirt against the side of the desk in the middle of the room. A passionate and blissful sound escaped her as she held tightly to the desk, gasping when his finger suddenly threaded through her hair and yanked on her dark locks, causing her head to tile back and make the sound that left her even louder. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she knew that she had to be loud enough for someone outside of the empty classroom to be able to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Rukia, no one came running to figure out just what was going on. Meaning that she got to simply sit back and enjoy the feeling of her asshole being pumped full of cum yet another time. Her lips curled into a bright smile as he let go of her hair, allowing her to rest against the top of the desk while her juices dripped down the side of it. Something that she planned to do until he started to fuck her once again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*************************************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a few hours past sunset and the soul reaper sighed as he found as found a spot to rest. He enjoyed fucking Rukia day after day, and wanted to keep it up into the night. But he knew that damned substitute soul reaper would get in his way if he tried to get to her after sunset. However, just as he was thinking about if it was possible to get Rukia out of the house, his Hell Butterfly came to his side, landing on his shoulder and relaying an announcement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An announcement that Rukia Kuchiki had been taken into custody by the Soul Society and was going to be imprisoned for the crime of delivering her powers onto a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soul reaper let out a heavy and disappointed sigh, knowing that his fun with Rukia was going to be over now that she had been caught. But before he could even stand up from his spot, Yoruichi Shihoin appeared in front of him. She caught him off guard and almost caused him to stumble back in place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A stern look could be seen on Yoruichi’s face as she looked down at the soul reaper, looking him up and down as the placed her hands on her hips. “We need to talk. I don’t care what you’re doing, but you’re going to come with me.” Before even bothering to give the soul reaper a chance to answer her, Yoruichi grabbed onto his wrist and disappeared with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yoruichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Rukia captured by the Soul Society, Yoruichi makes a deal with the soul reaper that had blackmailed Rukia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the two finally stopped moving, Yoruichi let go of the soul reaper that she had grabbed, allowing him to get comfortable as she looked him in the eyes. “Like I said, I know the relationship you and Rukia had. Or, I should say, I know about how you took advantage of her so that she wouldn’t get caught. And now that she has been caught, I need you to be an inside agent in the Soul Society while I gather up a small group to save Rukia from being executed.” She watched as a skeptical look came to his face, causing her to let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoruichi nodded her head and brought one of her hands to her breasts, cupping her large mounds in front of this soul reaper. “Just like the deal you had with Rukia, I will give you my body as compensation until she is saved. And when she is, our deal is off and you can go back to using her however you like.” A gentle smile came to her lips as she noticed him look her body up and down, clearly tempted by her offer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ve got a deal. A body like yours is better than Rukia’s anyway. I’ll just have to be sure to thoroughly use you before I go back to using her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whatever you want to do is fine by me. But now that that’s settled…” Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought both of her hands to her chest, starting to pull her signature stealth squad outfit off. Her smile grew a little bit when she exposed her tits to the young man in front of her, chuckling to herself as she started to sway her hips from side to side. “You say that a body like mine is better than Rukia’s, huh? I wonder if it’s because of my breasts.~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer from the young soul reaper, Yoruichi cupped both of her breasts into her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze and allowing a moan to spill from her lips. She smirked as she slowly brought her hands down to her stomach, continuing to sway her hips as she undressed herself in front of her. Slowly but surely, more and more of her developed body was revealed to the man that she knew was about to fuck her. A quiet laugh escaped her when she pulled her outfit down past her hips, slowly exposing her child-bearing hips to the soul reaper before her. “Whatever your reason, I hope you know how to use and please a body like mine. I won’t be as easy as Rukia was.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The young soul reaper watched with a smile on his face, taking good note of Yoruichi’s body as she stripped for him. Her breasts were large and almost massive, but somehow maintained their perkiness and stayed in a perfect shape. Her dark skin contracted nicely to the pale skin that he had to hold whenever he fucked Rukia. And those hips. Something about the way they shook and swayed as Yoruichi moved made him unable to take his eyes off of them. “How about you give me a titjob to start? We’ll see just how well I can handle your body when we’re done.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yoruichi immediately nodded her head and got down on her knees, a smile on her face as she positioned herself perfectly with this young man’s crotch. She playfully licked her lips as she hooked her fingers into the hem of his pants, yanking them down and gasping when she got a good look at the thick cock that sat between his legs. However, instead of sitting there in shock like Rukia had, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around it and take it into her mouth. She quickly pressed her tongue along the underside as she started to bob her head up and down the length of this miraculous member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, as she bobbed her head up and down this cock, getting it nice and hard, Yoruichi felt it getting harder and longer in her mouth. Prompting her to do what she was supposed to do from the start and cup her large breasts in her hands. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her plump breasts around the throbbing shaft as she pulled her mouth off from around it, looking this young man in the eye as his dick sank into her cleavage. “No wonder Rukia was silent for so long. A dick like this, and almost any woman would lose her mind over it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to slowly and steadily move her tits along the length of this young man’s shaft. Luckily, the fact that it was still covered in her saliva allowed her to use it as lubrication to make this a little bit easier for both of them. Though, when she noticed that the head of his cock still poked out the top of her cleavage, Yoruichi couldn’t stop herself from taking that tip into her mouth once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She playfully and eagerly swirled her tongue around the head of the hard cock as it remained between her breasts. Yoruichi’s eyes fluttered shut as she squished her large mounds around this rigid shaft, keeping it buried in her cleavage as she expertly tended to the cockhead in her mouth. Her tongue flicked across the head, swirled around it, and even coiled around what was in her mouth as she moved her breasts up and down this young man’s length. All to follow the order she was given of giving him a titjob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, after a moment or two of enjoying the taste of his shaft against her tongue, Yoruichi popped her lips off from around his member and kept her eyes closed. She chuckled quietly under her breath and picked up the pace that she moved her breasts. “I bet you asked for this because Rukia wasn’t able to bring you something like this. As much as she wishes she had the body to give someone a titjob, her chest just isn’t big enough.” Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she opened her eyes, looking up at the young man that she had given her body to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying a word, the soul reaper threaded his fingers through Yoruichi’s dark locks. He looked down at her and relished in the soft and pillowy feeling of her breasts wrapped around his cock. Combine that with that way she playfully placed a few kisses against his tip and he wanted to cum on her right then and there. But he knew better than to end the fun so early. A smirk came to his lips as he grabbed a firm hold of the back of Yoruichi’s head, keeping her from pulling away from him while his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her cleavage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Yoruichi knew that it was going to happen. From the moment that he took the deal to use her body as compensation, she knew that he was going to want to cum on her chest. No man that she’s ever been with has been able to resist doing so. She looked him in the eyes, dragging her tongue along her lips as she continued to move her breasts along the length of his shaft. “Go ahead and cum. My body is yours to paint or fill how you please. No matter where you cum, I’ll take every single drop. Hell, I might even ask you for more if you do a good job.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As if on demand because of what she said, Yoruichi watched as this soul reaper came right then and there. Rope after rope of his thick, hot, and gooey seed erupted from the top of her cleavage, splattering along her face and dripping onto her breasts. Though, she also felt him cumming between her breasts as well, as if he was filling her cleavage like it was some kind of pussy. Yoruichi couldn’t help but chuckle when she felt him pull away from her, his white spunk visible to her when she let go of her breasts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will never grow tired of the contract that cum has against my skin. It’s always such a wonderful look. Wouldn’t you agree?~” She dragged her tongue along her cum-covered lips, licking them clean. Yoruichi also brought both of her hands to the top of her breasts, scooping up some of his cum and bringing it to her mouth. She immediately took her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, putting on a quick show by opening her lips and allowing him to see her tongue dancing around her slender digits before she swallowed down his seed. “I doubt one round is all it takes to satisfy you. So, how about we have a bit more fun? I’m sure you’ve used Rukia’s pussy by now. So, why don’t you see just how good mine feels around that cock?~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting down on her lower lip, Yoruichi slowly turned herself around so that her plump rear end was facing the soul reaper that she gave herself to. She moved slowly, purposefully taking her time to tease the young man that was about to fuck her. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she gently swayed her rear end from side to side, her gloriously round ass cheeks swaying and jiggling with her movements. “Come on now. Don’t make me wait just because you want to enjoy the view.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she felt the young man’s hands grab onto her hips, Yoruichi stopped in her tracks. She knew what he wanted and she was more than willing to give it to him. Her lips curled into a gentle and seductive smile as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy. “You want to fuck me, don’t you? You want to fill my pussy with your cock and make sure that I never forget the way it feels?” A quiet chuckle escaped Yoruichi’s lips as she turned her head to look back at the young man, clearly trying to tease him a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that she turned her head enough to see the young soul reaper that had a hand on her hips, Yoruichi let out a sharp and blissful sound. A sound that came from having her inner walls quickly and easily stretched out by a thick cock plunging inside of her. She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet when her pussy was suddenly filled. But that failed rather quickly when this young man moved one of his hands from her hips and brought it down on her plump rear end, spanking her and causing her to yelp out in bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoruichi swiftly turned her head and faced forward, lowering her head as she was fucked from behind. It felt wonderful to have something so thick and long inside of her again after so long. She couldn’t even properly remember the last time that she had been fucked like this. Especially by someone who actually had a bit of experience in what they were doing. But it didn’t stop her from gasping and moaning out with each and every thrust that filled her cunt. Even as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft, enhancing the pleasure that they both felt in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, after fucking Rukia’s sweet and tight pussy, robbing her over her virginity, the soul reaper couldn’t help but feel slightly underwhelmed on some level as he plunged into Yoruichi’s cunt over and over again. He wasn’t disappointed in the dark-skinned woman that he clung to, swatting her plump rear end in time with his thrusts. Not by a long shot. But on some level, he wished that he was able to make this a special and twisted moment for her like he did with Rukia.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His lips curled into a smile as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, happily slamming into Yoruichi with the kind of force and power that he filled Rukia with each and every time they fucked. Luckily for him, it seemed that this soul reaper’s body was far more accustomed to having something so large inside of it. With her inner walls clinging to him like a vice, almost making it impossible for him to pull his hips back before he slammed himself back into her. But that was perfectly fine for him, being able to take Yoruichi doggy style like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… I knew that you had to be doing something right in order for Rukia to not just immediately out you. But I didn’t think you’d be this good!” The feeling of this man’s hand swatting her ass cheeks time and time again sent electric shocks of pleasure through Yoruichi’s body, making her quiver and shake in place as she was filled from behind. Combine that with the sheer amount of bliss that rushed through her from simply getting fucked and her inner walls continued to tighten and convulse around the dick that hammered against the entrance to her womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each and every thrust that filled her was one that made her wish she had given him this deal sooner, causing her to whine as she placed her forehead against the ground. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she gave in to the pleasure that rushed through her without a single shred of regret, almost as if she was slowly being broken by this man and his dick. Even when Yoruichi bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, she found herself struggling to do so as he not only filled her pussy and pounded against the entrance to her womb but also smacked her ass cheek in the same moment, turning her brown skin a deep shade of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, once one ass cheek was thoroughly spanked, turning it red, the soul reaper changed the way he gripped Yoruichi’s body and smacked her other cheek. He couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed a firm hold of her other hip and brought his hand down on the ass cheek that hadn’t been touched yet. A deep and devious chuckle spilled from his lips as he slammed into her again and again, now purposefully timing his thrusts with the pace at which he smacked her ass. Now his cock only plunged into her and kissed her womb when his hand met her plump rear end. “If your body is compensation for me working for you, I better not hear you complain when I fill your womb with my cum. I did the same for Rukia, so it’s only fair that I do the same to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying another word, the soul reaper thrust his hips forward and buried every single inch of his shaft into Yoruichi. A low, blissful, and almost superior groan left him as he felt her inner walls clamp down around his throbbing shaft, a near torrent of his cum flooding her womb and painting her pussy white. A bright smile came to his face as he grabbed a firm hold of Yoruichi’s hips, keeping her in place as he made sure that not a single drop of his seed spilled out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Yoruichi couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss when she felt him unload inside of her. Each and every rope of his seed that pumped into her was another that reminded her of just what Rukia went through before she got captured by the soul society. Her lips curled into a smile as her inner walls gripped tightly onto the shaft that was buried inside of her. “Yes… Fill me up. Give me more!” Yoruichi’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt the soul reaper pull his hips back, unsheathing his shaft from her cunt and allowing his seed to spill out of her. Only to feel him suddenly slap it down onto her asshole, making her whine and squirm in place. “Fuck…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*****************************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A few hours after getting fucked by this soul reaper for the first time, Yoruichi was unable to hide her smile. He had gotten her a few things that made her wish she had explored a few more things with Kisuke back during their early days together. However, she couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked at herself in a mirror. “I didn’t think I would look this cute in all of this.~” She brought one of her hands to her breasts, cupping the large and exposed mound in front of the soul reaper that she knew was about to fuck her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking one good look at Yoruichi, the soul reaper easily became more and more turned on. She was dressed in nothing but fake cat ears, a collar and leash, and a cat tail butt plug. He got them for her on a whim because of the fake that he knew she could transform into a cat, but to see her dark skin still clashing with his dried in white cum, on top of being able to see her dressed like a cat? It lit something up inside of him that he didn’t expect to enjoy as much as he did. Not that it was going to stop him from fucking her once again when she turned around and showed him her ass. “You look even better than you did before. I didn’t think that was possible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yoruichi giggled to herself a she turned around and playfully popped her rear end out toward him. With a smile on her face, she gently swayed her hips from side to side, causing the fake cat tail to sway over her plump ass cheeks. “You think so? I bet you want to play with your kitten, don’t you? I bet you want to fill her up once again, huh?~” She didn’t get a moment to even let him process what she said before she felt both of this young man’s hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp and blissful gasp escaped Yoruichi’s lips when she felt one of his hands grope and squeeze her plump ass cheek, his other carefully pulling the buttplug out of her asshole and dropping the tail to the ground. An excited and shameless moan spilled from her lips when she found herself suddenly rolled over so that she was now laying on her back, able to look up at the young man that fucked both her and Rukia into submission. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt the tip of his length press against her needy and ready asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she didn’t say a word as she felt him thrust into her. Each and every inch of his thick and wonderful cock filled her asshole and stretched her anal walls around his shaft right away. Of course, Yoruichi couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in complete and utter bliss when she felt him penetrate her like this. Nor could she stop herself from moaning as he immediately started to pump his hips back and forth, causing his cock to pull out of her until only the tip remained. Just to plunge right back into her when he thrust his hips forward, burying his dick into her once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moan after shameless and needy moan spilled from Yoruichi’s lips as she remained on her back, looking up at the young soul reaper that was fucking her like his life depended on it. But the look of superiority and dominance that was in his eyes and on his face caused her heart to skip a beat in her chest. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping him from being able to pull himself too far back for her liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, for the young soul reaper, this is just what he wanted. When Yoruichi stepped out wearing this get up, he didn’t think she’d look even better than she usually did. But when he was proven wrong, he didn’t even need to think about things before doing his best to pin her down and fuck her like she was his slut and his bitch. He couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at her body, seeing her breasts bounce and heave with each thrust that he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing one of his hands to her breasts, groping and squeezing the soft mound, it took him by surprise to hear her moan’s suddenly fall out of sync. Whether she was getting lost in the pleasure that he was bringing her from fucking her ass or if the feeling of his hands on her breasts caused her to crave even more of him. He didn’t know for sure and he didn’t really care. This soul reaper was more than happy to just rut himself into Yoruichi and treat her body like it was simply made for him to dump his cum into. Because, until Rukia was found and saved, getting into his possession once again, that’s exactly what Yoruichi was here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Yoruichi knew just what this young man wanted from her and how he was going to treat her. Even before she took Rukia’s place in their deal, she had been keeping an eye on the two of them. And the way he simply used Rukia like a toy led her to the conclusion that she was going to be treated the same. However, that was exactly what she wanted from this young man. She wanted someone that would fuck her and treat her like a toy, like a pet. And that’s exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, slamming himself into her as quickly and roughly as he could, Yoruichi felt herself reaching the peak of her pleasure. The feeling of his cock hammering deep into her asshole and his hands groping her breast while he simply gazed down at her in admiration brought her to new heights of pleasure that she didn’t expect to feel. Especially from someone that seemed so young and inexperienced as him. But she was happy to be proven wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that she reached the edge of her orgasm, Yoruichi wanted to moan into this young man’s ear. To ask him to cum inside of her and fill her ass with his seed. However, she didn’t need to do that as he suddenly slammed his hips into her as harshly as he could, burying each and every inch of his throbbing shaft deep into her. Deep enough that she didn’t even care that he couldn’t flood her womb with his seed. Yoruichi was more than happy with the feeling of rope after rope of his seed pumping into her asshole, painting her insides white and making her wish that she had done this sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, being filled in such a way caused Yoruichi to be pushed over the edge and into her orgasm. Her anal walls clenched down tightly around the length that was buried inside of her while her pussy clenched down around nothing, spasming as she squirted against this young man’s stomach. A cock-drunk smile came to her lips as she milked this soul reaper of every drop of cum that she could, her ankles locking together behind him to prevent him from pulling away from her until she was satisfied. Yoruichi didn’t know just what it was about this young man that was bringing out this side of her, but she couldn’t have been happier that he was. Especially when he leaned down and placed a deep and passionate kiss against her lips, squeezing her breast and making her moan against his lips like a slut in heat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It had been hours since he had Yoruichi first dress up like a cat and started fucking her. And this soul reaper found himself unable to stop, even after Yoruichi had managed to become a cock-drunk slut and forget everything else in the world that was going on. Luckily for him, she had unlocked her ankles from around his waist an hour ago, so he was able to use her body as he pleased. And right now, he was happily thrusting between her breasts, holding firmly onto both of her impressive mounds as he slid his cock in and out of her cleavage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Yoruichi was nearly passed out at this point, the overabundance of pleasure that filled and rushed through her causing her mind to snap and nothing else to matter other than this young man and his pleasure. Her lips curled into a blissful and almost broken smile as she watched the tip of his cock poke out of her cleavage time and time again, clearly enjoying himself. The beads of precum that she saw leaking out of his tip told her that he was getting close to cumming once again. Close to painting her dark skin a distinct shade of white and making her moan simply from the fact that she was painted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know just how much longer he would last, being surprised that he was able to last for as long as he currently has. But Yoruichi wasn’t about to complain about it, her lust-addled and clouded mind making it clear that someone who could outlast her when things were getting fun was more than worth keeping around, even if all he did was fuck her day in and day out. Yoruichi teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she tilted her head upward, looking up at the young soul reaper and seeing just how much he was enjoying himself. She could see the look of pleasure and bliss that swirled in his eyes. “Go ahead… Cum again… Cum all over me and paint me with your seed. Coat this dark skin with your white spunk and mark me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something about the way Yoruichi spoke to him caused the young man’s thrusts to falter for only a moment. He didn’t expect her to say something like that when she had been silent for so long. But he wasn’t exactly about to tell her no and deny something that both of them wanted. With a smile coming to his lips, the soul reaper slowed the pace of his thrusts so that he could more roughly force his cock through her cleavage. “Alright, if that’s what you want, of course you’re going to get it, you fucking slut!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a deep and blissful moan leaving her lips with the new and rough thrusts filling her cleavage, Yoruichi couldn’t believe that he was still able to be this aggressive even after everything the two had done. They had fucked for hours, she long count of how many times both of them came, but he still seemed to be going strong. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as he suddenly unloaded, though, her body shocked by just how much spunk he still had left inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and heated seed splattered against Yoruichi’s face as he stayed still between her breasts. She felt him throbbing with each and every rope of spunk that left his shaft, but she moaned and relished in the warm feeling coating her skin all the same. Even as he coated her lips, her nose, and even her left eye in his seed, she was more than happy that he was able to cum once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, when he started to pull his hips back, she was quick to lick her lips clean of his seed, savoring the flavor that now coated her tongue as well. Her eyes lazily followed him as he climbed off of her body and shifted himself so that he was sitting next to her face. She didn’t know just what he had planned, but when she noticed that his cock was still hard, Yoruichi didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and look up at him, expecting him to want a blowjob from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pushed the first few inches of his cock into her mouth, the soul reaper didn’t expect Yoruichi’s tongue to seemingly move on its own, licking up every inch of his shaft that she could. Though, he didn’t mind that fact as he grabbed a firm hold of the back of her head and started to gently and carefully rock his hips back and forth. Even in the end, he was in control and he didn’t mind flaunting that face as he gently fucked her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he knew that he was at his limit and just wanted to get his dick clean before he passed out, but he didn’t have to tell her that. A twisted smile came to his lips as he looked into Yoruichi’s open eye, seeing the lust and desire that swirled in it. “While we’re going to save Rukia, I want our deal to last. Maybe even after we save her. I get to use you like a slut while we try and save Rukia. But once we do, I get to use you both.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yoruichi’s heart fluttered in her chest when she heard the offer. And despite the fact that she couldn’t speak and had a mouth full of cock, she knew that she had to tell him yes. So, instead of going with the reasonable option and pulling his cock out of her mouth so that she could speak, she simply nodded her head furiously and eagerly, her tongue never leaving his shaft all the while. Just because Yoruichi may have wanted him to keep fucking her and wanted to make that clear, but that didn’t mean she had to give up the taste of his cock simply to say so.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>